


Imperatrix

by NYCinCordonia



Category: A Courtesan of Rome (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angst, Divine Appointment, F/F, F/M, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYCinCordonia/pseuds/NYCinCordonia
Summary: The power vacuum left in the wake of Caesar’s assassination leads to the rise of a new ruler in Rome.





	1. Ides of March

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epona is unsure of her future. Delphinia receives a vision of the future.

Adrenaline still courses through her body and she can't remember how she returned to Cassius' villa, losing track of time from the time her dagger found itself lodged in Ceasar's heart and now. The full moon is creeping up the darkening sky as she stands in front of the fountain in the gardens, its been hours but it feels like only moments ago that warm blood flowed into her hands. Epona looks down to her dress where patches of dark red remain, dried blood painted on her hands. She's stood there for hours, unmoved, her heart still pounding in her chest. Its not guilt nor regret for her actions, but _fear_.

As determined as she was to avenge her tribe and her family's treatment by Rome, she never gave thought to what happens after. She was no more Roman than any other slave brought to the Republic against their will, yet Gaul now felt like a foreign country to her. Its been nearly a decade since she was in her homeland and she can no longer remember the smell of the pine trees after a rainstorm, she only remembered the scent as being her favorite. But what trees could be left in her home after Caesar's conquest? She would only be returning to ash and the skeletons of dead Catauni.

Yet Rome was no home for her either. She had been brought here as a prisoner, a slave, to serve the powerful patricians' every whim and desire, doing so with pleasure. She had no other choice but learn to survive in the wolf's den and tame the wolves herself by twisting truths into persuasive lies to sway the insatiable and foolish patricians. For the first time in a while, she found herself indecisive. Her father did mention that there were still Catauni living as slaves in Rome, but she was doubtful there was anything she could do to free them. She clenches her fists in frustration, suddenly feeling unworthy of the torque around her neck.

A pair of strong arms wraps around Epona's waist from behind, stirring her out of her thoughts. "You stand here as a statue. Is there something that troubles you?" Cassius spoke softly to her with pressing light kisses to her back.

Epona turns to face Cassius, stroking his cheek, "I was praying to the Great Mother that she would bring you back safely to me before our crime was discovered," Epona lied, not entirely fiction but enough to not cause concern for Cassius. Despite being one of the few people she could be entirely honest with, he had the tendency to over-worry for her. He takes in Epona's state and frowns.

"Epona, you're still covered in the blood of that tyrant." Cassius takes her blood stained hand and gestures to the fountain, "Come, let me cleanse you." They sit on the ledge leaning into the pool, Cassius leading her hands into the water gently. Whatever doubts on her mind earlier had faded away when she looked into his kind eyes as he cupped the water and slowly poured it over her arms, as if rougher would break her. He loves her, that she knew depite him never uttering the words. She loves him too, something she had not anticipated when she first met him. He was supposed just another powerful Roman she would use and manipulate to have influence over, but he turned out to be much different that the other patricians. Even when he was ridiculed for being an idealist and promoting the philosophies of Epicurus, he was steadfast in his beliefs, never wavering even when he did not have the support of his peers or the people.

Epona takes in the pink hue the pool has taken after her hands are completely washed. "I'm sorry Cassius, I've polluted your fountain." Cassius chuckles at her small concern, pulling her to his chest, "Worry not, fresh water will wash it away." Cassius whispered kissing her forehead. Before he knew it, Epona was sound asleep against him.

* * *

Victus paces around the campfire, where a freshly skinned rabbit is roasting, brows furrowed with worry "I don't understand, we should have heard from our daughter by now. What if she's been harmed?"

Delphinia places her hands on Victus' arms, stilling him from his pacing. "Do not worry yourself into the afterlife with lack of word. She will be successful and is likely safe with Cassius," Delphinia assured, "Tsirona watches over our daughter, my love." As if summoning the Goddess by the mention, Delphinia's eyes roll back as her body crumples, Victus catching her before she could hit the ground, Laret slithering from the forest brush to coil himself around the priestess' leg.

_Epona stands atop a chariot moving through the Roman forum, her golden armor cloaked in red silk. A golden laurel rests atop her shortened raven locks. A white wolf and a black wolf flank her from each side. The streets are crowded with people of different regions: Romans, Gauls, Numidians, Egyptians, Syrians, Mauritanians, Britannics. They shower Epona with white petals and she showers them with gold. "Hail Augusta! Long live Augusta! Praise Augusta!" A shadowed figure steps out of the crowd, falling in step behind the white wolf . The figure reveals a dagger that plunges through the white wolf's back. The white wolf falls to the ground, lying in a pool of its own blood. The faceless figure steps back into the crowd while the black wolf snarls at the cheering people, pupils slanting in anger. The spittle dripping from its jaw becomes blood and the black wolf slows his space, eyes eventually closing before the wolf body sags to the ground. The vision fades into a dark void and Isis appears before her._

_"Is this my daughter's fate?"_

_"She has earned it, I declare it."_

_"But she will suffer."_

_"For each loss, she will gain."_

_"What is my role?"_

_"You are my Voice. Epona is my Will."_

_"She has your blessings?"_

_"Yes. Remind her of this when doubt takes over mind."_

_"And my son?"_

_"He is under my watchful eye once again. He believes."_

_"You have my gratitudes, O Goddess mine."_

* * *

 A loud crashing sound startled Epona out of her slumber. She sits up against her pillow to see Cassius lift a fallen plate from the floor.

"Apologies for waking you, I should have retrieved a servant to bring our breakfast." Cassius rubbed the back of his neck apologetically. 

Epona approaches him slowly before reaching behind him to snatch a grape from the table. "Hmm, I think I like you bringing me breakfast." She places the grape between her front teeth, leaning towards Cassius for a taste. He bite the outer half of the grape, making sure their lips meet. He wraps his around her waist, hugging her naked body to his. Their lips meet once again, this time in a slow kiss, tongues meeting and savoring the sweetness from the recently eaten fruit. His hands travel lower, grabbing her ass and lifting her, wrapping her legs around his waist, his arousal teasing her entrance, already wet in anticipation . He carries her to the bed, laying her down gently on the mattress. He takes in her body already flush from arousal trailing his hands down her sides down to her thighs, spreading her legs far apart. Kneeling beside the bed, he places gentle kisses on the sensitive areas of her inner thighs, each kiss higher up her thigh than the last until he finally reaches her sex. 

Epona's back arches off the bed as Cassius swirls his tongue around her clit, inserting a finger into her feeling her core pulsating at the pleasing sensation. She feels the orgasm building up, grabbing a fistful of his soft curls, "Cassius please!" she cries. He looks up to watch her body writhe under his ministrations as she finally climaxes, her legs trembling over his shoulders. He places more tender kisses on her stomach, moving up to her breast, "Tell me what you want, Epona."

"Make love to me, Cassius."

"As you wish," he growls. Kneeling on the edge of the mattress, his hands grip the back of her thighs and push them forward fully exposing her sex to him as he spreads her thighs further. He places his thick length at her wet entrance, sheathing himself painstakingly slow allowing her adjust to the intrusion, taking care not to hurt her. She lifts her hips to meet his strokes. He releases her legs to move down onto her, chest to chest, foreheads touching as he moves inside her with slow thrusts. Their heavy breathing and moans echo off the walls of the large bedroom. "Fuck Cassius!" she cries out as her second climax washes over her. He follows shortly after, spilling inside her. 

Cassius lifts her up to lay her against a pillow as he curls up behind her, stroking her long hair. "What happens now?" he asks her placing soft kisses upon her shoulder.

She turns her face up slightly to him, "Now we finish our breakfast, of course." She gives him that cheeky smile he adored so much.

"Besides the obvious, Epona. What happens with us? Marc Antony will soon fi-"

Her eyes widened at the name and shoots up from the bed "Antony! He needs to hear about Caesar." She walks towards her wardrobe, the one Cassius built for her use only and snatches the first gown she sees.

"Why should it be from you? He will eventually hear it from one of his soldiers." Truthfully, Cassius didn't like her reaction at the mention of the man's name. He was well aware of their intimate relationship but Epona had assured him she was only using Antony to get close to Caesar.

"He needs to hear it from me. Trust me, Cassius." Epona quickly pins the sides of the gown. Cassius approaches her, gripping her arm turning her to him. She'd never seen him so angered as he was at that moment. Whether it was due to jealousy or to earnest concern, his usual kind eyes were replaced by an irritated look.

"Have you gone mad?! You're going to confess your crime to Caesar's closest confidante?! Are you eager to have head removed from body?" 

Epona rips her arm away from his grasp. "Its too late for that Cassius, I was a dead woman the moment I plunged that dagger into Caesar." She roughly pushed a finger to bare chest "You have your rank as Senator to protect you. I'm going whether you like it or not." Her eyes blazed in fury, both frustrated that Cassius would sometimes forget of the privileges he was born with and angered that he would try to stop her. She walked away from him with his jaw left open in disbelief. Did he really believe he would be able to protect her from the wrath of those who would see her dead for her crime?

"Wait Epona, I-" Cassius called out, hoping that she would at least listen.

"You waste words on me, I'm already leaving." 

"No, you don't...I need to ask you something." She stops at the threshold of the room, spinning to meet his eyes while he approaches her and plants a kiss to the palm of her hand. "You're absolutely right, another reason I love you. You're not afraid to put remind me who I am. And I've never met a woman as fierce or determined as you." He holds her gaze for a moment before planting a kiss on her forehead. Maybe he was aware that those kind of kisses would calm her down because she suddenly forgot why she was angry with him. 

"Epona, you hold my every thought hostage. You're my muse, my guiding light and you deserve to have the same privileges I was born with. I love you with all my being, my lovely Epona. I would love nothing more than having the honor of having you as my wife."

  


	2. Two Truths and A Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassius receives an answer to his proposal. Epona asks Marc Antony for a reward.

"How could you ask that of me, Cassius? Rome would never see me as a wife. I would be considered your whore, at best your slave." Her words came out almost a whisper, a pained expression on her face. 

He'd been planning to ask for some time, biding his time until they both freed themselves from the grip of Nemesis that had her embroiled in dreams of revenge since she made her debut as a courtesan in his home, and him since receiving news of Pompey's defeat. "To hell with Rome or with what my peers will think of me marrying you!" Cassius cursed through clenched jaw. His hand smoothed down her hair, finally landing at the nape of her neck bringing his forehead against hers. "You love him, don't you?" 

Cassius already had his suspicions that Epona's relationship with Antony had gone beyond her original intent, that she would find herself captivated Antony's charm despite his role as Caesar's right hand man in the conquering of Gaul. He knew that if he let her go without an answer now, she would never return to him. Epona helped him cope with his past trauma, she accepted him as flawed as he was, supporting him when he felt most insecure of himself. She was never afraid to speak her mind around him, even when it came to her more dangerous thoughts - he admired her honesty and openness in an environment that was hostile to people like her in Rome.

"I do, as I love you." She fought back the tears blurring her vision. It was a painful truth she had to admit not only to Cassius, but to herself in order to finally free herself from Antony's shackles. "Yet, unlike him, I know your heart truly lies with me. How could I not choose _you_?"

* * *

The sun had barely risen when Epona left the villa, the streets were quiet save for a few farmers bringing in produce and grain from the countryside in carts. Walking through the marketplace, Epona noticed a young girl staggering through an alleyway. The young girl's clothes were tattered and ripped, almost falling off her small bony body. Welts covered most of her back, some still fresh and bloody, a brand above her left shoulder blade: a slave. Buying a fresh loaf of bread from a baker still setting up his stall, Epona quickly caught up with the young girl, her hand landing on her shoulder. The young girl flinched in terror, backing away from Epona, nothing but fear in her worn eyes "Please don't hurt me, _domina!_ "

Epona offered the bread to the girl, "Eat this, girl." The slave girl hesitantly took the bread from her hands and ravished it as if her last meal had been days ago. Epona couldn't help but chuckle at how quickly the girl ate the bread, hoping it would sate her hunger until whenever her next meal came. She brushed the knotted brown hair away from the girl's face, quietly offering her a blessing, "May the Great Mother watch over you. May She give you the strength to survive the cruelty you will endure. May those who would hurt you be struck down by Her might."

The girl couldn't quite meet Epona's eyes, keeping her head bowed, "Gratitudes, _domina_."

The fear in the girl's eyes felt all too familiar to Epona. She was once a slave in shackles, forced out of her home, ripped away from her family and brought to an unfamiliar land. If not by the grace of Tsirona, she could have been that young girl, marked and branded, devoid of everything that made her Epona. Even though she won in her trial of vengeance, Rome remained the same. The same Rome that took her youth, her tribe, her homeland, her family, her _flesh_. Anger simmered in her, the same anger she felt under Aquila's shackles. The anger she felt in those woods as he and his men took her - her screams unanswered. She vowed she would survive and instead she flourished, the Romans that harmed her and her family now in the afterlife where they belonged.

It was little she could do about the treatment of Rome's slaves as a courtesan, but she would be a senator's wife soon and his ear would be open to her suggestion. She may feel some guilt about using her soon-to-be husband's position in such way, but she also knew that he would agree with her. Any slaves Cassius inherited from his father were set free and offered proper coin for their services instead, his words always backed by direct action that were met with snide remarks from his peers in the senate. Perhaps her reputation could change the minds of Romans, likely more effective than pleading to the senate which would probably fall to deaf ears. Or maybe she would take the matter into her own hands, freeing the slaves herself and let them burn Rome for its sins against the children of Tsirona.

* * *

Epona made her way into Pompey's villa, oddly left empty of any guards or servants. With light steps, she walked into the dining area to find Antony seated next to a table, pouring wine from an amphora into his goblet. His movements were inaccurate, spilling wine onto the table and even overfilling his goblet before he gulps it down at once. It appeared that someone already broke the news of Caesar's assassination to Antony. She cursed herself internally, an unfortunate circumstance of her mental anguish and exhaustion from the day prior.

"A bit early to be drunk, no?" Epona questioned, closing the distance between them until she stood across from him. 

He scoffs, filling the goblet again before leaning back into the chair. His eyes met hers, glazed-over and bloodshot, a strange sight for Epona unsure if it was due to the inebriation or Antony succumbing to a good cry. "His loyalty may have wavered, but Caesar was still like a father to me." A mournful look crosses his face, downing more of the wine again. "However, I doubt you're here to speak of dead men."

"Not at all, only of what is to follow." Epona moved around the table, fingers stroking the wooden surface of the table until she finally settled next to Antony. "A full pardon for myself, Cassius and Brutus on the charges of murder." 

"Caesar has yet reached the underworld and you're already asking favor?"

"I am certain your beloved _pater_ is already plotting to crucify Pluto as we speak." Epona smirked at him, almost mockingly. "You will soon be declared consul of Rome due to the actions of the Liberators. Surely such a grand prize deserves the small reward of a pardon?"

Antony watched her thoughtfully, stroking his chin as if trying to figure out her angle, "Oddly specific for you to mention only Cassius and Brutus in this...pardon."

"Do away with the others if you wish but Brutus is a valuable ally and fiercely loyal. He will be useful to you in the senate and may even sway dissenters to your side."

"And young Cassius? I can't see him being easily motivated to support me by just pardoning him." Antony cocked an eyebrow at her.

Epona carefully thought about her next words, not wanting to give away her true feelings. "Cassius would have me as his wife and I would love nothing more than enjoying the luxuries of his wealth. I can't do that if he's dead."

"Ha! Epona, Princess of Gaul, greatest courtesan in all of Rome and now wife of a senator." Antony laughed, now swirling the wine around his goblet. He tried to hide it but she noted the slight bitter expression on his face. Epona winced at the epithet of "Princess of Gaul", a name given to her by Rome to increase her value. She was no delicate royalty but a fierce warrior and  _chieftain_ of the Catauni, the title she inherited from her father despite her tribe being no more.

His free hand caressed her thigh, slowly moving upward, ending right at the apex before moving his hand away. Epona nearly faltered in her attempt to disguise her arousal, choosing not to look at him directly instead. Antony smirked, leaning in towards her breast, hot breath warming her bare skin. "Why just be a senator's wife when I can give you all of Rome?"

And there was the Antony she knew, bargaining with her knowing his true loyalty remained with himself. "Because any affection you may have for me will always remain secondary to your ambitions." she stated harshly.

It was a difficult truth Epona had to come to terms with despite loving him. It would only take someone more beautiful, more powerful and more ambitious before he would discard her and move on. She enjoyed their "games" against those they both hated but she knew deep down he was using her as much as she used him. She loved him but hated how small he made her feel at times, as if one misstep and he would take her life without notice. She refused to live as such, under the thumb of a man who wanted nothing but complete control.

"And you don't think Cassius would use you as he has done before?!" he spat, slamming down his goblet on the table, some wine spilling on the table and her gown.

Epona rolls her eyes, "Oh Antony, jealousy does not suit you. You wanted Rome and now you have it, I was _never_ part of the deal." Epona silently prayed that would be enough to convince him. She finished the remainder of his wine before heading for the exit.

"You're aware the your actions may just start a civil war. What if perhaps...I happen to strike down Cassius on the battlefield?" Antony threatened.

She had enough of Antony's manipulations. She found a way to free himself from him, his puppet strings and he would even take that freedom from her. Clenching her fists in anger, she look over her shoulder, clenching her jaw "Then you will meet _me_ on the battlefield."


End file.
